trickster
by mickeymu1
Summary: We don't know the Real Ron weasley. in this story he will show his true self that he hids. HH story reviewread


*DISCLAMIER: This story is not mine, also I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters.  
This story was written in my junior year and my friend's senior year. My senior friend is now in college, she is Norma a.k.a. grandma. Hi grandma birdy, kitty monster, and chicken. Don't sue please read and review. * Note: I type this at two o'clock in the morning sorry about the mistakes and grammar and spelling so there and oh yeah good morning/ afternoon/night (when ever your going to read this)  
  
The trickster  
  
By: Mickeymu  
  
Harry: Hey Guys! It's boring. Do you want to do anything?  
  
Hermione: like what?  
  
Ron: we could sit by the lake  
  
Hermione: (mione) and do what?  
  
Ron: I don't know  
  
Harry: why don't we go see Hagrid?  
  
Ron: can't  
  
Mione: why not?  
  
Ron: Remember, he told us last week that he was going to Diagon Alley to get some Dragon Dung for professor Spout.  
  
Harry: oh! That's right. So what are we going to do?  
  
Mione: I know. we can play truth or dare  
  
Harry: that's a great idea Mione  
  
Ron: um guys, what is truth or dare?  
  
Mione: it's a muggle game where you ask someone truth or dare. If the person says truth-  
  
Harry: they get to ask a question like who do you like-  
  
Mione: and you have to answer truthfully we'll know if your lying, and if you say dare  
  
Harry: then you have to do whatever we say  
  
Ron: all right if sound like fun game. Who goes first  
  
Harry: I will. Ron truth or dare?  
  
Ron: truth  
  
Harry: all right Ron Weasley, who do you like in Griffindor?  
  
Ron: do I have to answer that  
  
Mione: yes truthfully  
  
Ron: all right harry come here  
  
Mione: nope! you have to say it out loud  
  
Ron: (going pink) alright I like mermer  
  
Harry: what I didn't catch that  
  
Ron: (turn red) I said I like Mione  
  
Mione: WHAT!  
  
Ron: you asked  
  
Mione: since when?  
  
Ron: I'm not really sure. I guess I have always like you  
  
Harry: ok! Now Ron you ask someone  
  
Ron: ok! Harry truth or dare?  
  
Harry: truth  
  
Ron: ok! How do you really feel about cho chang?  
  
Harry: that's easy, I'm over her  
  
Ron: Really!!  
  
Harry; yeah! A long time ago Ok mione truth or dare?  
  
Mione: truth  
  
Harry: whom do you like?  
  
Mione: I knew you were going to ask me that?  
  
Ron: so answer it  
  
Mione: ok, I take the consequences  
  
Ron: What are consequences?  
  
Harry: that's when you don't want to answer the question, you have to five punches from everyone playing.  
  
Ron: Damn really don't want us to know why? Is it Draco Malfoy?  
  
Mione: NO! Don't be ridiculous  
  
Harry: well were not playing with consequences so you have to tells us  
  
Mione: fine: I like the guy that's in this very room  
  
Harry: that's not an answer  
  
Mione: yes it is. You asked me whom I like, you never asked what was his name?  
  
Ron: that's not fair!  
  
Mione: yes it is. So Ron truth or dare?  
  
Ron: dare  
  
Mione: I dare you to go up to Lavender Brown and kiss her  
  
Ron: all right (he gets up and goes to Lavender Brown) hello Lavender  
  
Lavender: what do you want Ron?  
  
Ron: nothing  
  
Lavender: so go away, can't you see me and Pavarti are talking  
  
Ron: ok (before he leaves he quickly gives her a peck on the cheek and runs away)  
  
Mione: that's not what I meant  
  
Ron: then what did you mean?  
  
Mione: I meant for you to kiss her on the lips  
  
Harry: no you told him to kiss lavender,  
  
Ron: you never said anything about where and for how long  
  
Mione: fine cheaters. Go Ron  
  
Ron: you started it, all right Hermione truth or dare?  
  
Mione: truth  
  
Ron: what is the guy's name? The person who you like   
  
Mione: (going pink) do I have to?  
  
Harry: yes you do  
  
Ron: you made me tell you whom I like. Its called revenge  
  
Mione: oh alright, I like harry  
  
Harry: what?!  
  
Ron: you, you dummy. How many Harry's are in this room?  
  
Harry: me? You like me (he asked dumbfound)  
  
Mione: yeah I do, I'll be leaving now (she got up)  
  
Harry: why?  
  
Mione: because I'm little embarrassed right now  
  
Harry: oh come on Mione, you know this game is embarrassing so, stay put and ask the next person.  
  
Mione: (sigh and sits down) all right harry truth or dare?  
  
Harry: dare  
  
Mione: I dare you to hug Draco Malfoy the next time to see him  
  
Harry: what!  
  
Mione: you have to do it  
  
Harry: no way!  
  
Mione: I double do dare you  
  
Harry: no way  
  
Mione: I triple dog dare you at is the highest it goes, you have to do it  
  
Harry: damn it! Fine, but get the shower ready. After I do it, I need to get all slime off of me. (Turn to Ron) truth or dare?  
  
Ron: truth  
  
Harry: how do you really feel about Fleur Delacor   
  
Ron; oh ok I like her despite the fact that she is half veela. (turns to Mione) truth or dare?  
  
Mione; dare  
  
Ron: I dare you to give Draco Malfoy kisses, after harry gives him a hug  
  
Mione: aright I'll do it I'm not a chicken like some people. But  
  
you better have a pair of new lips for me, Ron (Turn to Ron) truth or dare?  
  
Ron: dare  
  
Mione; I dare you to kiss Pansy on the lips for five seconds the next time you see her  
  
Ron: eeewwww that's gross, I don't want to touch her  
  
Mione: come on Ron are you a chicken?  
  
Ron: No! I'm not, Fine. I'll do it then but afterwards I'll purk my brains out.(turn to harry) truth or dare?  
  
Harry: truth  
  
Ron: since you're over Cho Change, whom do you like now?  
  
Harry: I like hermione Granger (he said proudly)  
  
Mione: (laughs)(harry and Ron look at her weirdy) I must be hearing things  
  
Ron: why?  
  
Mione; because it sound like harry just said he liked me  
  
Harry: I did (she stops laughing)  
  
Mione: what?!  
  
Harry: yeah, I like you too. (Harry heartbroken turns to Ron) So Ron truth or dare?  
  
Ron: truth  
  
Harry: whom would you rather go out with hermione or fleur?  
  
Ron: Fleur sorry Mione  
  
Mione: no problem, I would not go out with you anyway  
  
Ron: ok harry turn or dare?  
  
Harry: dare  
  
Ron: I dare you to kiss someone of your choice (hopefully a girl) on the lips for a minute  
  
Harry: ok who ever I want?  
  
Ron: yep (knowing where it was going)(harry gets up and looks around the room)  
  
Harry: I chose her  
  
Ron: who? (Both confused and hermione heartbroken)  
  
Harry: her, you have to stand up to see her both of you (Ron and hermione stands up,  
  
Harry grabs hermione and kisses her on the lips for a minute) I chose you (he said after  
  
their breathe taking kiss)  
  
Mione: wow (she was dazed and surprised)  
  
Ron: I knew it, would work. Well goodbye you two (he wave as he walked out the two  
  
spat out of their daze)  
  
Mione: what would work?  
  
Harry: well I think we have been tricked  
  
Mione: what do you mean  
  
Harry: it means our dear friend Ron Weasley isn't dumb as he let's out  
  
Mione: lets go and confront him. (They look at each other when suddenly there was an  
  
ear piercing scream, and ran out to see nobody. They did hear someone whistling.)  
  
Moment earlier  
  
Ron was walking away from the griffindor house whistling a tune on his lips. He showed  
  
them. He was so happy, he out witted Hermione the know it all . there walking toward  
  
him was Pansy. A smirk appeared on his lips, he was too happy to even care if he was  
  
kissing Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Ron: Hello Pansy  
  
Pansy: what do you want weasel? (His smirk deepen, he quickly grabbed her into a dip  
  
before his lips were upon hers)  
  
When he broke away she let out a piercing scream, she ran away with tears in her eyes as  
  
her friends follow. He continues to walk away whistling a tune lipstick on his lips.  
  
(The end( sorry folks about the rude ending  
hope you like it. Review.. 


End file.
